A dream in a Castle
by Saeko Cross
Summary: Gray y Juvia toman una misión a un castillo, convocados por un barón que les pide buscar a su dama en una fiesta, pero en ella algo sale mal y los lleva a situaciones nuevas y pasionales. ¿De que va todo esto?.- Pasen a ver :D. Capitulo I fresco como pan recién horneado! .- Rated M por Lemon mas adelante.
1. Chapter 1

Saludos queridos lectores, en esta oportunidad les traigo una historia llena de pasion y lujuria con unas de mis parejas favoritas del anime, Juvia y Gray de Fairy Tail, correspondiendo este fanfic al segundo que hago de esta pareja con esta temática.

He decidido dividir el fic d capítulos, mas que nada para ver como es recibida la historia por ustedes, agradecería mucho a aquellos que luego de leer puedan comentar c:, así sabre que aspectos mejorar del próximo capitulo (o del mismo comentado, así lo reedito). Aviso de ante mano que este fic esta clasificado en rated M ya que tendrá escenas sexuales explicitas. Si eres menor de edad es recomendado abstenerse a leer, y si aun así sigues leyendo, bueno déjame decirte que eres todo un chico rudo.

Espero les guste!

* * *

Capítulo I : Un sueño olvidado.

* * *

¿Cómo es que tu piel se ha vuelvo una droga de la cual no puedo despojarme?

¿Qué es tanta oscuridad? ¿Por qué no oigo nada? No puedo sentir ni el viento que mueve mi cabello. Me siento desolado, pero no triste. ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Fue un grito? ¡Yo conozco esa voz! … ¡Juvia!

Estaba sudado cuando abrí los ojos, era un sueño, un desagradable sueño, casi parecía una invitación a una premonición de muerte, lo peor de todo es que esa era ella, fue su grito, jamás olvidaría su voz suave, la que me vuelve loco.

El sol aun no había asomado del todo su presencia, pero no pude conciliar el sueño nuevamente, así que decidí levantarme y partir a un lugar donde me olvidara de la pesadilla.

Al abrir la puerta del gremio me asombre de solo ver a Mirajane, ¿En serio era tan temprano?, cerré la puerta tras de mí y se giro a mirarme con una sonrisa, estaba revisando el libro donde están todas las misiones.

-¡Veo que has madrugado, buenos días Gray!

-No tan buenos para mi.- Me senté en la barra sin verla a los ojos.

-¿Ha sucedido algo?- dejo el libro a un lado para ponerme atención, de seguro la asuste y pensó que era algo grave.

- Nada olvídalo, solo una molestia que me levanto temprano

- ¡Ah! Entonces a ti también te molestan los mosquitos… es por eso que yo también estoy aquí, ya que no puedo descansar, al menos uso el tiempo en algo productivo ¿No?

- Tienes razón.- Levante mi vista y le pedí un desayuno simple, mientras lo preparaba comenzó a comentarme sobre una misión que ofrecía bastante dinero, quizás creyó que con eso alegraría mi día y me daría algo en que pensar.

- Pero tiene una petición extraña, se debe ir con una pareja femenina.- puso el plato sobre el mesón.- Si te interesa deberías buscar a alguien ahora y partir, es bastante lejos.

- ¿Y a quien voy a conseguir a estas horas?, deben ser las 6 de la mañana.- Iba a dar el primer mordisco a mi pie de manzana cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro corriendo Juvia, parecía molesta.

- ¡Juvia no puede soportar los mosquitos! , no he podido dormir toda la noche…- Hasta ese momento no había notado mi presencia.- …Gray-sama…

Se quedo perpleja al verme, ¿es que es tan raro que madrugue?, pero aunque eso me ofendió un poco, fue como un regalo caído del cielo, podía pedirle a Juvia que me acompañara a la misión, y así despejarme un poco, aun que no estaba tan seguro pensando que ella era la causante de mi preocupación. Lamentablemente cuando iba a arrepentirme Mira se adelanto.

- Hey Juvia, estaba comentando con Gray sobre una misión especial en la cual se necesita una pareja, y Gray quería ir, pero no tenía con quien, ¿Por qué no vas con él?, Ya que estas aquí y el lugar queda lejos, podrían partir inmediatamente.- Me sentí entre la espada y la pared, por una parte era perfecto, pero por otra, estaría pensando en esa pesadilla durante toda la misión. ¡No tenía nada más que hacer que aceptar fuera lo que fuera!

- ¡Claro! – Esa respuesta era obvia.- Si Gray-sama me necesita, iré con el donde sea.

- ¡Genial! Ya está decidido, misión tomada, ¡Vamos, Vamos! - Mira dio la vuelta por el mesón y nos tomo a ambos de la mano dejándonos en la puerta y entregándonos unos boletos de tren. Nos dio unas explicaciones simples, era algo de tomar un tren cuatro estaciones hacia el norte, y luego tres más hacia el este, ahí alguien nos estaría esperando.

Luego de unos veinte minutos de alguna u otra forma ya estaba con Juvia en el tren, no paraba de mirarme, estaba sonrojada, y yo me sentía algo incomodo, no porque me incomodara su presencia, si no porque yo también quería mirarla, pero era muy orgulloso para hacerlo. Durante el viaje no hablamos mucho, solo trivialidades, como por ejemplo sobre cómo era posible que Natsu se mareara en los transportes, o de misiones anteriores que quedaron en el pasado. En un momento ella se levanto para buscar algo en su maleta, y el tren dio un pequeño salto, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y callera sentada sobre mis piernas, me miro avergonzada, y se tapó la cara con las manos, eso me pareció encantador, no pude contemplarla mucho más ya que se levanto y me pidió disculpas.

Tardamos aproximadamente cuatro horas en llegar a nuestro destino, en la estación estaba esperándonos un chico bastante joven, más o menos de mi edad, su cabello tenía un brillante color naranja y sus ojos eran rojos, me recordó a las llamas del tonto pelirosado que tengo como amigo. El chico que no nos dijo su nombre, nos guio hasta un coche en el cual entramos todos, ahí nos explico que nuestra misión era participar de un baile de parejas que estaba ofreciendo un barón muy rico de la zona, oír eso fue extraño ¿es que acaso se le puede llamar misión?, pero Juvia se me adelanto al pensarlo y decirlo.

- Pero… disculpe, eso no puede ser llamado misión.- Ella miro al chico suplicante, pensando que habíamos sido raptados y todo era una farsa, estaba confundida así que puse mi mano en su hombro y fijo sus ojos en mi, sentí un "tic", no sé en donde, pero fue como un paro-cardiaco, me puse nervioso y intente disimularlo.

- Tranquila señorita, aun no termino, su misión, aparte de gozar de esta fiesta, es encontrar entre las personas a esta mujer.- nos entrego una foto de una mujer de unos treinta años, ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro, de rasgos finos, parecía ser una princesa o algo por el estilo.- Como verán, esta dama es la condesa del reino vecino, el barón le propuso matrimonio hace unos meses pero no ha dado aun una respuesta y el piensa que está nerviosa, por eso ha dado esta fiesta, el sabe que ella vendrá, pero el número de invitados se nos ha ido de la manos y necesitábamos ayuda, el hecho de haber pedido a una pareja es porque la condesa se siente mucho mejor en ambientes donde hay amor y cariño.

He ahí donde tenía que explicar que no sabíamos que era una pareja real y pensamos que solo se necesitaba una mujer y hombre, pero preferí callarme, Juvia también permaneció en silencio, eso significaba que tendríamos que actuar como una pareja, por más que nos costara. El coche paró en seco en frente de un castillo colonial en tonos grises, parecía apagado y con una fuerte carga depresiva, quizás representaba también al dueño del lugar, eso explicaría el por qué la condesa no había dado respuesta aun, baje primero del coche y no me moví, el joven que nos acompañaba ayudo a Juvia a bajar y me miro extrañado como diciendo "¿Es que no eres caballero con tu propia mujer?", ese fue mi primer error, es que no sabía actuar, incluso si sentía algo por ella, mi orgullo no daba para más.

- Por favor entren, ahí serán guiados a su habitación por una sirvienta.- No dijo mas, tampoco nos siguió, entramos totalmente solos por esa enorme puerta, no había guardias, no se oía ni una sola voz, solo estaba ahí esa sirvienta de gracioso cabello rosado, se presento con una reverencia y nos guio a la habitación, me sentí extraño al ver que lo de "pareja" se lo habían tomado en serio, era un cuarto de casados, con una cama, y ningún sillón.

Juvia fue la primera en entrar, parecía calmada, pero pude ver como al dejar su bolso en el piso le temblaban las manos, quizás que historias locas se estaba pasando por la cabeza.

- Entonces los dejo aquí, considerando las horas deben estar muy cansados, a su lado izquierdo.- señaló una pequeña mesa color celeste con un plato encima, estaba cubierto por una tapa de metal, por lo que no se podía ver que había dentro.- esta su cena, disfrútenla.

Con eso último se fue de la habitación, Juvia dirigió sus ojos a mí y volví a sentir ese "tic".

- Gray-sama… - iba a decir algo mas pero entonces la interrumpí

- … Tranquila, yo dormiré en el suelo, hare un colchón de cojines, tu puedes usar la cama.

- Pero en ese caso Juvia se sentiría muy mal, por favor Gray-sama, duerma en la cama también, Juvia se pondrá lo más lejos posible de Gray-sama, si quiere hacemos un muro de cojines.- La verdad no me pareció una mala idea, así que acepte, además somos ya bastante grandes como para controlar nuestros actos, ¿Qué era lo tan malo que podíamos hacer?

- Esta bien, tienes razón.

- ¡Gracias Gray-sama!, así Juvia podrá dormir más tranquila, pero ahora… me gustaría poder cambiarme a ropa de dormir… Gray-sama…no espié.- Ella estaba mirando al suelo y la verdad no estaba muy atento cuando dijo eso, entonces verla de ese modo provoco que me sonrojara, mire rápidamente a otro lado y salí de la habitación.

Afuera me apoye a la puerta y sin que lo hubiera querido, así podía escuchar como revolvía sus cosas y lanzaba la ropa al suelo, no pude evitar imaginarla desnuda paseándose de un lado a otro. "¿Sería buena idea irrumpir y lanzarme a su cuerpo? ¡Pero claro que no!". No podía creer que pensamientos me daba esa mujer, tampoco que el deseo por que fuera mía creciera cada día.

.-¡Termine, Gray-sama! – Eso me saco de mis pensamientos y entre nuevamente a la acogedora habitación, ella vestía un camisón rosado muy femenino que se acomodaba a sus curvas, me quede perplejo mirándola.- Gray-sama ¿sucede algo?

.- ¡A-ah!, claro que no… es solo que.- "solo que eso es como un acelerador a una peligrosa bomba".-…nada, olvídalo.

.- Bueno entonces iré a dormir, la verdad no tengo nada de hambre, si quiere Gray-sama puede tomar mi parte.- entonces se dio la vuelta y se acostó en su lado de la cama, vi como cerraba los ojos y me quede así un rato, observando su tranquila respiración. Decidí tampoco comer nada y fui directamente a dormir, separados por esa adorable barrera de cojines azules y celestes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! quiero, primero que todo, agradecer por el review, por los follow y los favoritos, eso motiva mucho y la verdad me hace muy feliz, asi que muchas gracias c:.

Acá les dejo el segundo capitulo, advierto que soy malisima con los títulos xD, pero el contenido es lo que vale. Espero les guste y ya el próximo contendría lemon, pero me demorare en subirlo un par de días, aun falta darle unos toques para terminarlo, y de todas formas me gustaría ver mas reviews. Sin mas pasen a leer c:

* * *

Capítulo II : Perdido en tus ojos.

En la mañana los calientes rayos del sol me despertaron, y lo primero que vi fue su rostro muy cerca del mío, mi corazón disparo su pulso por las nubes, que hermosa forma de despertar, con Juvia sobre mi torso desnudo. Su idea de la barrera había sido un gran fallo.

- Realmente es una desordenada.- Mire sus labios entreabiertos llamándome a besarlos, estaba considerando la idea, pero eso no sería nada decente de mi parte, así que la tome y lentamente la aleje de mi cuerpo para salir a bañarme y vestirme, para mi fortuna todo salió como planee y en poco tiempo me encontré comiendo como desayuno lo que había quedado en la bandeja de anoche.

- Gray…- La escuche decir entre susurros, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba soñando y tampoco quería hacerme una. En ese momento una arveja que estaba en el plato rodo por la mesa y reboto en el suelo, el tiempo que me demore en recogerla fue suficiente como para ver a Juvia despierta mirándome desde la cama.

- Gray-sama… ¿Qué hora es? .- Se froto un ojo suavemente con la mano, se veía realmente tierna, no arruinada como dicen las mujeres que se ven por las mañanas. Ese aspecto infantil era agradable de observar.

- Las 11:15, has dormido mucho, Juvia.- Luego de escuchar lo que dije se llevo las manos a la boca en una expresión de sorpresa, no podía creer que había dormido tanto, dio un salto fuera de la cama y corrió al baño a cambiarse.

No tardo demasiado, ni si quiera había terminado de comer todo mi plato cuando ella volvió con un vestido rosa, se sentó al frente de mi. Su cabello estaba despeinado, le daba una cuota graciosa a la mañana.

- Gray-sama, lo lamento tanto… Juvia se quedo dormida.

- Tranquila, tampoco es como si tuviéramos algo interesante que hacer en la mañana, la criada vino y dejo esta nota.- Le entregue un papel algo amarillento, que estaba escrito con tinta y pluma. Era una invitación del barón para el baile al que debíamos asistir por la misión, en la carta expresaba que teníamos todo el día libre para conocer el castillo, probar distintos tipos de ropa, conocer a los empleados, o hacer lo que nos diera la gana, pero todo dentro del lugar.

- Juvia en ese caso ira a conocer los jardines traseros.- sonrió y se levanto, creí haberlo interpretado como una invitación para acompañarla, pero antes de que me estuviera levantando yo, ya se había ido.

Seguirla me parecía muy meloso, me sorprendió que le llamara la atención un jardín, que a mi vista no tenia mas maravilla que un par de flores azules que parecían traídas de otro mundo ¿Cómo es que se llamaban?, simplemente no logre recordar el nombre.

Y entonces quede solo sin saber que hacer el resto del día, ya estaba mi traje listo y no tenía intención de conocer a nadie, el saber cómo era el casillo tampoco era completamente de mi interés, pero en caso de emergencia es bueno saber donde están las salidas más cercanas, así que me calce los zapatos y en cinco minutos me encontré en medio de un pasillo gigante, totalmente perdido. Seguí avanzando hasta que encontré un cruce iluminado lleno de ventanas que daba asía el patio donde estaba Juvia, me suplique a mi mismo el no mirar por ella, pero las ganas de ver su rostro sonriendo en medio de ese lugar pudieron conmigo, y para mi lastima efectivamente estaba ahí, pero no sonreía, no se movía, estaba estática mirando al cielo con una mueca de preocupación y llámenme loco pero, ¿Acaso sus ojos brillaban? ¿Es que había ido corriendo sola para evitar que viera sus lágrimas? ¿O quizás yo era el causante de ellas?, fuera lo que fuera tenía que ir ahí, abrazarla y ayudarla, pero para empezar eso era una locura, con mucha suerte había encontrado un lugar con ventanas y cerca de mi solo estaba la soledad, además no tenia porque entrometerme en lo que le sucedía, de todas formas y olvidándome de mi mala suerte en la mansión, corrí por donde mis pies me guiaron, de repente un sonido brusco, el piso helado y una oscuridad involuntaria me invadieron.

Sentí el calor de algo pesado en mi torso, desperté en la cama de mi habitación donde había partido el laberinto. Levante mi vista y pude ver un cabello azul revuelto esparcido por mis músculos y una mano entrelazada a la mía.

.- Juvia, ¿Qué ha pasado?- ella me miraba fijamente

.- Juvia ha sido una tonta, choco contra Gray-sama mientras se distraía con las pinturas del pasillo- Hasta ese momento había olvidado completamente mi encuentro lejano con ella y sus lágrimas al viento.

.- Pero tú estabas en el patio, yo te vi… y llorabas… ¿Por qué lo hacías?

.- Gray-sama, Juvia no ha llorado, solo una flor le dio alergia a Juvia.- Eso me dejo más tranquilo pero fue lo siguiente que dijo lo que me dejo congelado, y aun que soy un mago de hielo, no me agrado.- ¿Pero como Gray-sama sabe que Juvia estaba así? ¿Estaba espiando?

¿Y como se supone que responda a algo así? En que habré estado pensando en preguntarle por eso sin quedar como un pervertido. Invente algo rápido, le dije que por casualidad cuando buscaba una salida la vi, pero que no era mi intención espiarla. Incluso a mi me dolió esa mentira, ya que no tendría ningún problema en observarla todo el tiempo, después de todo ella es como una obra de arte andante, y su forma de ser ilumina hasta los rincones más oscuros. Mire nuestras manos, seguían entrelazadas, ella se dio cuenta donde posaba mis ojos y su palma se despidió de la mía corriendo lejos para no volver, y dejándome solo sobre esa cama, que ahora volvía a estar fría.

Volví al punto de inicio, con diferencia de unas seis horas y solo dos para el baile. Comencé a arreglarme, con Juvia fuera de la habitación seria menos incomodo moverme desnudo, y creo eso esta demás decirlo. Luego que salí del baño me dirigí al perchero donde los dos habíamos dejado nuestros trajes, el de la maga no estaba, me pregunte donde se estaría cambiando, confié en que no le pasaría nada, es bastante fuerte para protegerse ella sola.

A las nueve en punto estaba listo y como si estuviéramos sincronizados Juvia entro a la habitación con un vestido celeste que se le veía realmente hermoso y fino, fue en ese momento que comencé a meditar si mi secreto amor por ella debía permanecer de esta forma. Pero no solo por el vestido, sino todo lo que vivimos estos días, el viaje en tren, el dormir juntos, verla en el patio, entrelazar nuestras palmas, todo eso revolucionaba mi cuerpo y me pedía acercarme a ella. Mientras yo volaba en mis pensamientos ya me encontraba en medio del baile, junto con muchos invitados y Juvia tomando de mi mano para bailar y comenzar nuestra tarea como "pareja". Se acerco a mí para susurrarme algo al oído, su cabello recogido dejaba libre algunos mechones desordenados, y sus pendientes eran flores de oro, al igual que su dulce perfume de rosas azules, coronando la palabra imposible.

Pasaron unas dos horas, y nos era imposible encontrar a la marquesa, pensamos que no había asistido al baile, y eso nos desanimo bastante, tendríamos que rechazar la misión. Avance un par de pasos con Juvia de la mano, varias veces en la noche nos dijeron que formábamos una pareja adorable, y no dejamos ese papel en ningún momento. Tomamos asiento en unos sillones enormes que decoraban toda la muralla como si fueran un ornamento más, se nos acerco una criada con dos vasos de un licor rosado y nos dijo que eran enviados por el Barón, que los aceptáramos y cumpliéramos nuestro cometido, íbamos a decirle que rechazábamos la misión porque la chica que buscaban no estaba en ningún lado, pero antes de que si quiera diéramos las gracias por el trago, desapareció. El vaso era tan pequeño que lo tome de una sola vez, al igual que Juvia. A los minutos de estar sentados ella dijo tenía que ir a hacer algo y que volvía rápidamente, no quise entrometerme preguntándole que le pasaba, de seguro eran cosas de mujeres, totalmente vergonzosas y ajenas a mí, luego de que ella se fue comencé a sentirme mal.


End file.
